


Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head

by AlTheAlchemist



Category: Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head - Gorillaz (Apollo Theater Music Video
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlTheAlchemist/pseuds/AlTheAlchemist





	Fire Coming Out of the Monkey's Head

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Run](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Run/gifts).



https://i.imgur.com/9TDyz2b.jpg


End file.
